


The Secret... Resource post

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl





	The Secret... Resource post

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/spangels_girl/pic/0002z575/)

**Title:** The Secret... Resource post  


I promised to make a post to give you all the links to the Winchester Mystery house. So this is it. Let me let you all know straight up that unfortunately for me I have never been there in my life *wails unfortunately* but I would love to . So all my descriptions of the layout are going to be completely off base to anyone who has been there .

I did try to find a description of the layout , but as no-one has a definite room count/layout i just had to go with one of my own making. According to the sites I found They estimate that there are 160 rooms. But with all Sarah's weird designs LOL who really knows *hee*

I have used alot of pictures from this site [Mystery House](http://mysteryhouse.blogspot.com/) all credit goes to the owner of the blog. I love the posts so if you want to know more from someone who worked there you should check it out.There are some beautiful photographs there.

As for other research I read up on Sarah and her family on Wikipedia on these posts here.

[Oliver Fisher Winchester](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Winchester) (son of Samuel) father of William Wirt Winchester  
[William Wirt Winchester](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Wirt_Winchester)(son of Oliver) Husband to Sarah Winchester  
[Sarah Lockwood Winchester](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Winchester) Wife of William Wirt Winchester  
[Winchester Mystery House](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winchester_Mystery_House)

I particularly loved that back in the Winchester family tree there was a Samuel Winchester. So Sam could have totally been named after a relative! lol

I really wish there was a blueprint of the house LOL but it is so strange that apparently no one has been able to make one and Sarah never had one to start with. She even gave the builders drawings she had done herself of what she wanted and just told them to build.

Here is another site 'Prairie Ghosts' with a page devoted to the [Winchester house](http://www.prairieghosts.com/winchester.html)

Another here "WeirdUs.com" [The Winchester Mystery House](http://www.weirdus.com/stories/CA03.asp)

And the Official site:[Winchester Mystery House](http://www.winchestermysteryhouse.com/story.htm)

I know it looks crazy to have given Sam, Sarah's bedroom when John most likely would have had it, but I figured seeing as he was hardly there that he would give his son the large room, so that it would be easier to navigate with the wheelchair. (and yes I manipped the chair into the pikkie lol)

Umm what else... Oh here was my theory of how I could tie John into the family tree...but please remember I mean no disrespect to the Winchester family that may still survive ...I know I am playing with family history here but it just all in aid if the story...

To let you know The Winchesters in real life only had one child: Annie, that died when very young and William and Sarah never had anymore children. So I had to have John related to William Wirt Winchester through an illegitimate liaison (Young men of wealth in those days used to go on the 'grand tour' and were a little wild and 'carefree' lol before they settled down to family and duty)before he met and married Sarah. John’s relation in my mind … was raised with the Winchester name and the acknowledgement of his father but raised by William’s sister Ann Rebecca Winchester and her husband(of which I have been unable to find much detail on ). Ann Rebecca passed away at the age of 29 and the child was raised by the widowed husband Charles B Dye. Therefore this is why he was not a well known relative.(Sometimes illegitimate children in those days were raised by relatives instead of their actual parents)

Now that is all just an invention to insert John into the family and is in no way meant to be taken as real.

You can find more pikkies [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/spangels_girl/gallery/00021c67) at my scrapbook gallery


End file.
